Tiny
Tiny is a character from the blog Tiny-the-Gyarados. About Tiny Tiny, actually named Cera, is a Gyarados residing in the waters of Route 12, just south of Lavender Town. Her owner was participating in the Nuzlocke challenge, but as of recently, she has been released. She is very hostile to any large creatures that approach her territory, but she will allow younger creatures to pass by unharmed. Tiny is usually reluctant to interact with people. She has some trust issues, stemming from when a man caught her as a Magikarp and then sold her to her former owner. If somebody gets close to her but then slips away, she will feel hopeless for a while after that. This can be seen when her owner's Lapras, Mauve, showed interest in a different Lapras, yet Tiny was fond of Mauve. Appearance Tiny is a female Gyarados, about twenty-five feet in length and weighing about five hundred and twenty pounds. Unlike most of her species, Tiny has orange eyes, only two white spikes on her back, and no marks on her segments other than her underbelly. She has three segments to her body, not including her head and tail. As of recent events, Tiny now has a patch on her neck where scales used to be, as well as the right branch of her crest snapped off. Relationships Jule and Maxwell the Goldeen Jule and Maxwell hatched from two of the many Goldeen eggs she was guarding. They stay close together, and the two have taken up pestering Tiny as their favorite hobby. Thought she is easily annoyed by them, she still protects them from predators. Snowish Snowish was Tiny's former trainer. She bought tiny from a man near Mt.Moon, and trained her to evolve into the Gyarados she is today. Tiny grew quickly, but then Snowish lost hope in the nuzlocke challenge she was taking and released Tiny, along with her Lapras named Mauve. Mauve the Lapras Tiny once harbored a love for Mauve, but didn't say anything while on Snowish's team for fear that they would die in the challenge. When Snowish released Mauve, Tiny helped him settle into Route 12. One day, Tiny planned to confess to Mauve, but she saw him with another Lapras. Her heart broken, Tiny hasn't seen him since. James the Rotom Thought she only knew him for a few minutes, Tiny hates James. He defeated her and took some of her scales, and also caused her to break off part of her crest in the process. Andromeda the Ninetales Tiny has not interacted with Andromeda much. The little bouts of conversation she has had are about the Restless Rain. Monique the Gyarados Despite being Tiny's mother, Monique has no interest is developing an emotional link with her. Monique just wants her daughter to be as strong as she can be in preparation for fighting her grandfather, even if Tiny dies during the battle. Simon the Gyarados BE ADDED Kyogre BE ADDED Statica (From The-fera-one) Loki (From Ask-a-shiny-lapras) Links Tiny-the-Gyarados http://tiny-the-gyarados.tumblr.com http://snow-ish.tumblr.com Category:Female Category:Snow-ish Category:Gyarados